


Infestation

by MFU



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, I mean i guess non-con, I wrote this in 3rd person and then changed it to first and so on uhhhhhh i hope it makes sense T_T, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Running Away, Yandere, but reader wants it, con-non-con, so no?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Relationships: Nicholas (A Plague Tale: Innocence)/Reader, SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of death was constant, it soaked into everything around. Bodies littered almost every angle of street you rushed along, and it was hard not to lose your footing. Fires overhead peeking over the horizon, where citizens thought burning the dead would stop this infestation.

You let out a yelp as you stumbled over the strewn limbs, falling face first onto the concrete beneath yourself. Whimpering loudly as you hurried to rise, only to have your body crushed by a boot on your back.

"Ah!"

"Tsk- That was as brave as it were stupid of you. Alas, I have caught you once more."

You once had a family, albeit one that cared not much for your existence. They would rather sell you off to anyone and everyone; which is exactly what they had done.

Late 1348, a stranger came to the small village where you resided. Charming every single villager, aside you yourself, this stranger wore a strange guise constantly. Yet, none seemed to question it. Well, there was one- but he went missing. Rich, constantly draped in fancy robes and jewels, the stranger had once suddenly asked for your hand in marriage.

'To take her faraway, to his kingdom,' he promised. You had spat in his face, refusing. But, your parents had accepted the payment, and thus accepted that their daughters life was now his to own.

Your life from that moment had been full of riches. Money and jewels constantly raining down on you. Whiskey in your hand, drinking a fifth of that ale and taking shots like nothing else mattered. Part of you always felt this life would not be so bad, with this masked stranger, but...

This obsessive person had a... likeness, for games. 'I know you do not wish to be with me. So, I will give you exactly four seconds to run from me. If you escape, well... that won't happen, but if I catch you...' and thus, here you were now.

"Please... this hurts!" You cried out, feeling the fiend grind their boot harder into your back. 'What did I do to deserve this?' You wondered. "What you had done, my dear, was deny me. I have offered you time to accustom yourself to my affections, but you keep denying me. Therefore, I grow tired. And, have thus decided to take you to my home this moment."

You began thrashing, wanting nothing more then to get away from this lunatic.

"Ha, you truly are a fascinating little thing. Not many have been able to deny my affections for this long." "Well," your voice was strained, "maybe go find someone who won't deny those stupid affections-" you could hardly finish before his hand grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling you back to gaze up at him. "I advise you not to say such things; do not force me to punish you." There was a smirk there as he spoke: "at least not yet."

You fell silent, peeking at a sharp rock a few feet from your hand. Whilst the masked male began boasting about how great he was, you had urged your hand forth with all your might and grabbed it; bringing it back and piercing the males leg.

With a painful cry, he stumbled back a few paces- giving you the chance to get back up and run. Looking back to see him simply standing there, clearly angry but full of that self-righteous pride that said your actions would never stop him. Yes, you just stabbed your own fiancé, but it felt good. He made you feel good; feel like something other then an average normal villager sold off by her parents.

"You can run, little flower, but you cannot hide!"

You did not care; you just kept going forth. No matter where you ended up. Running for so long, you must have been blue in the face. Stopping only at a stream of water, collapsing to your knees for a sip, before you looked up.

Staring back, a plague doctor. His frightening attire being the cause of your collapse. Falling headfirst into the water, the doctor was quick to pull you out to safety.

~~~~

"I.... WHERE?!" You jolted upwards, groaning and rubbing your temple as you hit an oil lamp on the way up. "Calm down deary, you are alright." Blinking a few times, you noticed a pretty young woman staring back at you. Long locks of hair, a purple cotton dress, kind eyes... in her hand, a bowl of warm soup. "I... where... what..."

You looked around, noticing you lay in a straw bed, and this seemed to be some kind of wooden shack. It was far from the luxuries Dyo, your fiance, had been providing you with, but it felt safe.

"You must be confused... my husband found you in the river!" "River?" You asked calmly, eyeing the woman suspiciously. "Yes, that's right! Said you rushed up to the stream before falling right in. Lucky he was there to pull you out."

"Please..." You sat yourself up, wincing visibly as your back felt bruised, "whatever the ransom for my life... I can pay... just... don't let him have me." The woman stared, looking a little confused. "'Him? Who... Oh-" she stopped when you began crying, trying hard to look away so none saw your tears.

"Its alright, you can cry openly. I wont judge-" "yes you will! You all will! Leave me be!" Lashing out, a bad habit when you felt afraid. "I... see... well... this is here." The woman left the bowl on the side and left you in peace, where you quickly examined the soup before guzzling it down.

You knew you had to move, but every movement hurt your bruised back. You heard voices returning, and quickly regained your composure. "Florice, wait! She is upset, don't go in there!" "Nonsense."

The light hit you again as the wooden door was thrown open, and you whimpered as the tall heavily robed bird doctor stepped back inside. "Greetings..." "H...Hello?"

There was an awkward pause as the doctor shuffled towards you, sitting at your side in a rickety chair. "My name is Florice, or doctor, whichever you prefer." "Hello... doctor..."

"Before you ask why you are here," the man collected the bowl, pushing it to one side, "might I ask about that mark on your back?" "Mark?" You could only let out a whimper as you was dragged forth, and the doctor held a mirror so you could see in the reflection of another.

A large black bruise on your back that made you lower your gaze. "It... its complicated," you paused when you saw the fear on the woman's face, "but I assure you the inquisition are not after me. It was... it was just a man." The doctor hummed: "a man? Care to tell." But you kept silent.

"I see..." the doctor rose with a sigh, "we offer you a bed, food, and you repay us with silence?" You clutched yourself tighter. "Well... it... not just a man. I... I escape my betrothed." "Like that is it?" The woman smiled at you. "Yeah...and... sorry I uh... lashed out at you." "Nonsense," the kind woman smiled, "your situation paints a clearer picture now. I understand."

You scowled at nothing, wondering how this happily married woman could understand. She had happiness, and she thought she could understand your pain as a woman on the run? "Well, nonetheless, my name is Merry. It is a pleasure to meet you... Miss...?" "Y/n." You smiled gently, rising your hand to shake the woman's. "I am sorry to trouble you both... I should just go... I am not really... worth it." You tried to move, unable to from pain. "Nonsense, stay as long as you will." The doctor retorted, rising to wash his hands.

"Wait!" You just grabbed the doctors hand as he stood. "Why are you being so kind to me?" "I... have my reasons."

Left alone, you rested for a while- only to be woken in the darkness by Merry. "Me-" "Hush!" You listened to the sound of conversation outside.

"Florice, my dearest friend. What a shock it is to meet you once more."  
"Yes... a shock indeed, mask."  
"Well, I am sure you have adjusted to your new life- here. With all the gifts and power I had gifted you. Alas, it is not you I seek. I seek my wife to be. A young woman, H/c, E/c-"  
"No. The only woman I allow near myself, is my wife."

You shot a scared look to Merry. "That's him! That's my-" Merry quickly shoved her hand over your mouth, hushing her. "We know who that is! Why did you not tell us your betrothed was none other then a Lord of Alagadda?!" You shot her a confused look. "Huh? Where... A lord?" Merry shook her head, piecing together the reality that the possessive mask had lied about his persona to this female before herself.

Unsure what to do, the two females waiting for the silence to grow. The doctor returned soon enough, and shot you an angry look- which made you cower. "I... I'm sorry! I truly did not know he was... a Lord... or of this kingdom of Ala-" "Silence."

You clutched herself. "Do you have any idea who that is?!" You shook your head, unable to look at the doctor. "That, my dear child, is one of the most vile and manipulative creatures I have had the displeasure of meeting!" "I'm sorry! He... He just came to my village and asked me to marry him! I swear! He paid my parents, and.... and-" You broke down, sobbing loudly.

"Look now dear," Merry interrupted, "look what you have done." She cradled you like her own young. "I... on a mission to cure this damnation plague, found a kingdom, as you might say... but... be warned child, it is not of this realm." "Witchcraft?" You asked curiously, whimpering as Florice glared at you. "No... something else... something evil. A portal of sorts led me there, a place of madness. There, I met that... thing. Betrayed and abandoned by his own kind, I suppose he is here now to cause mischief. Initially, I would call us companions; we travelled together for some time, before his... vile ways just... became too much to accustom to."

"His...ways?" You asked gently. "Yes... burning villages, killing innocents- believing their death was easier then attempting to cure them. Convincing me to do things I dare repeat. He is not a good person, my child." Merry rubbed your back gently: "I think she knows this, dear."

"Yes... sorry... its been hard to see him again. After our parting and arguments." You zoned out of their conversation, trying to piece together what they had said. A Lord from another world? A portal? They must both be mad. Meaning it was time to go... but, this bed certainly was comfortable... eyelids heavy, feeling a kind-hearted coo of the female gently lowering your body to the pillow.

"Look dear... she is exhausted. Come, let her rest." You smiled a little, unsure if you thanked them or just fell asleep. The warmth surrounding you beating the cold outside, as you tried to understand their words.

~~~

"No, No, NOOO!"

You woke in a cold sweat, looking around quickly. You watched the doctor and his wife hurry to you, rubbing their sleepy eyes and holding a bright oil lamp before themselves. "Uh... I..." You looked down in shame. "It was another dream."

You noticed the doctor shoot an annoyed look to his wife, who quickly convinced him to go back to bed. Merry took a seat back beside you, comforting you with a kind smile. "Wanna talk about it?"

You looked down, nervous. "I... don't want you to think its silly." Merry gave a stern look, convincing you to continue.

"Well... I dreamt that I was stuck someplace faraway. I kept trying to get out, but no matter how I tried, it was impossible. I remember this wicked laughter, and I could feel my sanity draining. It got to the point that I just... accepted my fate in this dark place."

Merry looked concerned but walked away, hurrying to her husband. "She had more dreams about... you know..." Florice sighed. "I know. We cannot keep her here; it is far too dangerous. Soon, he will come looking again. It is but a matter of time, my love," he caressed her face gently, "and if he knows I lied to him for a second time... I fear the consequences."

See, Florice and Dyo had once travelled together. They had visited the realm of Alagadda, and due to... differences, parted. Bitter, enemies- the two naturally hated one another. Justified, Florice had told you every single secret about your supposed fiancé. How he was an evil Lord from this realm, the things he had done, everything. Rightly so, this made you twice as afraid of the man you was meant to marry. Not that his actions were already anything from innocent. It had been around two months with these two- the doc and his wife, and their kindness had been the most favourable thing your life.

The sun rose, and you knew today you would help Merry tend the home. First, you and Merry set off with buckets to the nearest stream. Crouching and lifting your cotton dress a little, you chucked the bucket into the stream, collecting enough water before pulling it back out with a grunt. A few birds suddenly flying off ahead, catching your attention. Looking up nervously as the crows flew away, hoping it was just an animal that spooked them.

There was always a possibility of the inquisition, or worse, but you never thought it could be Dyo. No man in their right mind would wait around for some common lady as you were. Crunching through debris as you made your way to the home, pausing when you noticed both Merry and Florice gone.

Panic quickly rose in your gut, and you began hurrying the forest to find them both. Calling their names, only to frighten yourself at the sound of horses and men nearby. Hiding quickly behind the closest tree, catching your breath and willing God to save you.

A few moments passed, and the idea of danger seemed to vanish- only for you to turn and waltz straight into the hard chest of a knight.

"Well... what do we have here?" You was thrown so hard onto the dirt below; your chin scraping the ground painfully. "Ah!" You flipped onto your stomach, concentrating on the man. His armour glowing from the flames behind himself, tall and strong; boots covered in sharp spikes and a threatening sword at his side. Helmet covering his features, with a big cross on the front.

"Lord Nicholas, what is it?" You heard a frail voice call from the carriage behind. 'Nicholas' stared at you for the longest moment, before calling out in a gruff voice. "Nothing, keep moving." He began trudging away, feet heavy, but you quickly called out. "Excuse me?" He turned back, unamused. "Have you seen... a man and a woman... a doctor?"

"A doctor... there should be no such need for things..."

Was all he said, before slowly walking away. What did he mean? It made no sense?

"Sir, My Lord, please!" You hurried after the cart. "Be gone child..." the knight warned, producing his blade with a loud metallic sound. "Please... I am frightened..." "You have reason to be. Come night, the bite will come." "B-Bite?" You stuttered. The knight laughed, "you have no business with us. Leave, or my blade shall take care of you."

Frightened, the young maiden hurried far away from that scene. But, who were those people? Who was that knight? More to the point, what were they doing so deep in the woods?

You shook your head, turning on your heel with intent to find the doc and his wife. But, instead, you only found time passing in their absence. And now, found yourself hopelessly lost within the dark woods- the sun already set. Every shadow and moving branch causing a phantom in the your mind.

Shaking in terror as the bush ahead of yourself rustled, making way for a single rat to wander towards you. Panicking and a bit frightened by its size and glowing red eyes, you instantly retreated. Only to find more and more rodents piling into groups, all eyeing you hungrily. "... What...?" Your voice croaked in fear; these rodents all trying to get at you, stopped by a single sliver of sunlight falling between the branches overhead.

These rats were not normal. Stepping carefully through the sunlit path, where the loud squeaking became distant, you walked forth whilst hugging yourself tight. Silence reigning over in this deafening buzz in your audio. Noticing the sun overhead had now vanished entirely, you noticed movement ahead and decided to call.

"....Hello?"

Heart leaping from your skin. Lips parted; breath getting caught in your throat in ragged puffs of air. Trees loudly being pulled from the soil, dust and dirt flying everywhere. The very ground itself erupting in small holes, where this large black mass started hurrying out from the soil. Your whole body jolting at every loud bang the ground made as these rodents seemed to emerge from nowhere, instantly hurrying towards you. All climbing on one another, these rats just kept rushing for you- and the one thought in your mind was:

'what if these disgusting things are the reason the doc and Merry are missing?'

Screaming loudly, you began running in the opposite direction; arms flailing and eyes wide. Seeing a moving ember in the distance, you ran with full force towards it.

Tall, armoured- it was the same knight as before. Knowing it was a bad idea to sneak up on him, you groaned through ragged breaths as you tried to recall his name.

"Nicholas!"

The man turned with an audible 'huh,' before noticing the woman hurrying to him... followed by the black masses of the bite. Initially he was angry; this foul woman had bought the vermin upon him. However, when the maiden collapsed to her knees beneath him, looking up with teary panicked eyes, he relented a little.

"State your business..." his tone sharp, watching as you yelped; feeling a rat try to nip at your leg, before you eagerly shuffled closer to his body. "What... what are these rats doing?" You choked out, sobbing openly. Lord Nicholas said nothing, bringing out his blade swiftly and placing it beneath your chin. You could feel the slice of its material grazing your chin. Shuddering, you blinked a few times whilst staring up at him. "Please... I... I was just trying to find some people. I got separated! I swear."

Lord Nicholas studied your neck for a moment, barking his orders. "Rise." You quickly scrambled to your feet, casting worried glances at the black masses surrounding them both. "These rats-" "What is that around your neck?"

You had forgotten it were even there; a trinket from your so called fiancé. Nothing but a precious jewel: he said there would be none other like it. Perhaps he was right; Nicholas was studying it intently. "Your name." He spat. "Y/n... my Lord."

"Y/n... if I catch you coming back this way, I will kill you. However, I believe a visit to the great Vitalis is in order." "But... who-" He did not answer, grasping your forearm and dragging you to stand before himself. "Ah, this hurts- please!" But he did not listen; dragging you through the forest edges, followed by the swarms, towards an unknown destination.

Stopping before his horse, he set his big hands on your hips and ignored your small squeak as he lifted you to sit on the steed. Joining you; his armour pressing right against your back. His arms either side of you, holding the reigns, acting like a barrier to prevent you getting off of the horse. Never speaking a word to you, you could only gulp and hope he didn't throw you to the rats below instead.

~~~~

"Yes," the old voice cooed, "very interesting indeed.."

You shuddered beneath the frail mans hands. Vitalis is a frail, older man with white hair, wrinkly skin, a sharp chin, and a thin face. During his battle with the plague, his face became covered with number festering boils and his left eye becomes grey and useless, but post-threshold all his symptoms seem to be gone. All you knew was that he was the head of the inquisition, and that the knight that kidnapped you was constantly by his side- guarding. Their fascination with the jewel around your neck was great, but not as great as his plans and his investigations and experimentation that led him to discover that an ancient power has awaken in the blood of some unknown family. You did not know the family, all you knew was that this man they served was stricken by insanity. They demanded an investigation into where the jewel around your neck had came from, wondering if that too could cure this plague, but none could find an answer.

When the elderly man waved his hand away, ordering you to vanish from his sight, it was a random knight that came and placed a sturdy armoured hand on your shoulder- forcing you down the halls of this great stone castle you had been taken to. "Please, wait! What happens to me now?" "You leave. You are of no use to Vitalis."

"But- But... please! Can I not rest here for one more day? What of those rodents? Please, I will die out there!" He ignored you for the most part, continuing to push your body to the exit. "Please, I will do anything! Don't send me out there... please! Without my friends, he will come get me- please! I don't want to be taken... not there... anywhere but there."

Memories of that place the doc had described flooded your mind. Countless masked faces, never-ending torment and parties mixing into one, pleasure and pain combined. But the man pushed you with a rough throw, leading you to stumble out into the cold dark air. "Please, you cannot be serious! I will die out here... Please!"

Well, this was a man that would plunge his sword into anyone in his way- thus, you fell to your knees and sobbed instead of pleading. Listening to the gates shut behind yourself, watching the flames and light behind you slowly disappearing as the gate went up. The creaking of wooden mechanics disappearing as the rodents squeaks became louder and closer from all corners of the dark surrounding you.

The noises kept getting louder as you collapsed to the floor, sobbing and wailing in horror as you waited for these rodents to come devour you. Instead, warmth and light hit your body. Looking up with a tear soaked face to see Nicholas waving his trusty weapon around your body; refusing to let the rodents closer. You instantly clambered to your feet, rushing to his side which held the fiery torch.

"But-" you whimpered. "Come, and be silent." He spat, angry and gruff. Practically dragged by him, you had no idea where you was headed- down halls, through some illuminated garden, and then thrown into a wooden door within some hallway. Landing on your backside, you quickly looked around. Feeling helpless, you backed up a little when the tall man entered the small room. He had to crouch a little just to get through the door frame.

The light he carried was placed into the metal holder by the door, illuminating the room. Nothing but a rickety straw bed, some bad excuse of a bookshelf, and a rack for his sword. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you let out a small whimper noise as he stepped over you as if you were nothing.

"Where-" "I offer you my room to rest. You need, nor deserve, nothing else. Be silent, lest I decide to kill you as you sleep." You bit your tongue, feeling tears run down your face. You could not leave; that was a death wish. So, you propped yourself up and scurried to rest against the book shelf. With a solemn face, you thought for a moment.

Merry and doc were probably dead. You could have been in the same fate. If you had somehow survived the hoards of infestation, you would have been married off to that otherworldly insane man. So, with a timid glance, you spoke. "Thank you..."

"Huh?" His armour produced heavy sounds as he began to remove it for the night, gazing at you. But, he heard what you had said; you did not need to say it again. And, perhaps for the first time in his life, Nicholas had someone be grateful for his actions.

He watched you peek at him several times, oblivious to the fact he could see you sneakily raising your hand to his bookshelf. You just went to take a book, before his speech made you jump and drop it. "You can read?" You yelped, quickly trying to pick the book up whilst apologising.

The light of the torch disappeared as the man knelt before you, engulfing you in shadows. "I ask again. Can you read?" "Yes... Sir..."

He seemed to pause for a moment. Did he want proof? You opened a random page, beginning to read a passage. Shoulders trembling even more when the knight placed a firm hand on your back, putting agonising pressure on your spine in order to stop you shaking. "It... it hurts..." You moaned quietly. "Then stop shaking. If I wanted to kill you, my blade would have done so already."

His imposing form, his height and bulky muscular frame, left this feeling of anticipation inside of you. Waiting to die, but curious as to why he had shown you a shred of kindness. Bells ringing overhead, loud voices of men singing hymns resonating through the halls. Both just staring at the door, listening.

"What is that?" You asked innocently. "Nothing but fools that believe the soul of this church will save them from the bite." You scrunched your nose, "What... is the bite?" "Hush, and I will tell you." The knight seemed irritated, almost affected by this ordeal. "The Bite surfaces shortly after the emergence of the plague rat hordes, starting as bites in the night while people slept or were caught in the dark. Soon the plague festered, infected people spread the disease to their family members, and then those family members spread the Bite to other people. Here, we hope that Vitalis will overcome and judge this sinful world." You frowned deeper. "How... can a single man do such a thing?"

"Do not question Vitalis." You bit your tongue again. "The Bite, is a lethal illness that accompanies the manifestation of the Prima Macula curse because of the original transmission coming from rat bites... we know this... but, there are difficulties." You rose a brow, urging him to continue.

"It is a curse running within a family. The Macula lived in the de Rune family bloodline, but some time after his birth, Hugo de Rune experienced 'The Great Break' as the Macula within him awoke and had already progressed close to its first threshold by November. While his parents Béatrice and Robert de Rune did everything they could to fight the curse and keep Hugo hidden, even from his own sister Amicia, the Inquisition and the Catholic church had already been watching the family for years, well aware that Hugo was the new carrier. And when the great Vitalis contracted the bite, we knew we had to capture Hugo de Rune."

You spoke without thinking. "But... that seems selfish, right? Why would you kidnap a child to cure a pla-" you turned your head, gulping and looking at your hands when the knight just stared back at you with clenched fists. "I... apologise..."

"When Vitalis Bénévent contracted the Bite he ordered me to raid the de Rune estate and capture Hugo so that Vitalis could take the Prima Macula for himself. For the new world order lies in his hands, for a plague free world- that is all I wish." Okay, so this knight was a blind fool under his masters control. You sighed, feeling uncomfortable and wishing he would just go away. Instead, he stayed put at your side. You even found yourself inching away, trying to find somewhere to sleep. But, it seemed the knight had the same idea; inching closer until you were basically against the wall.

You peeked at his bookshelf, surveying the amount of dust coating the books, before eyeing him cautiously. "You... cannot read?" He let out an irritated noise, before shaking his head. Feeling a little braver, you reached practically over his shoulder and picked up the first book you came to. Just a regular novel, which you blew to remove the dust and set it open on your lap.

Knowing you nearly died, and he saved you , you trembled as you asked one question:

"Might I read these, or tell you about them?"

"I have no interest in such things."

"But... you rescued me. Have you no reason for keeping these in your room? A knight such as yourself with... books? Surely these intrigue you a little?"

He scoffed, standing in a fit of anger. "You may read them, but within silence! I will not hear a word from you. Lest, you may tell me in the morning what the contents are." You smirked to yourself, sitting against the wall to read as the knight removed his helmet; turning to keep his features hidden, rolling over in his deflated bed to rest.

Perhaps an hour passed, and you heard the gentle sound of breathing from across the cold room. Rising to gain some heat from the torch, before curiously peeking at the knight. Urging your neck forth with patient eyes, watching over him. Breathing a little ragged as you saw a human face, instead of that helmet.

Blonde locks that met his shoulders, overgrown stubble shrouding his lips and chin, deep frown lines along his forehead. Oddly, not bad looking for a murderous knight that was intent on apparently kidnapping children to cure a plague. Still, the favour was returned: as you slept against the wall, cold and shivering, the knight had groaned and waken from the moonlight slivering over his heavy lids. Turning to stare at the sleeping maiden with the book slipping from her hand. Just staring as if waiting for something to happen, but feeling oddly peaceful at the same time. Slowly creeping over to place an old blanket over her body, watching as the maiden in his room smiled in her sleep and nuzzled into it.

~~~~

Morning broke, and you was sneaking out from the castle with Nicholas at your side. The daylight would protect you from the rodents, even if it would not from certain individuals. You could feel the metallic armour against your bare neck; his arm outstretched behind you so that his cloak shielded your body from being seen. His shield over his other arm, held up to completely block the maiden from harm as they walked to the gate. An interesting conversation about the books content had led to a silent goodbye, where the two stared at one another, before you set off alone.

Never looking back; shaking your head at the insanity behind yourself. That whole ordeal was too much to think about, plus the addition of those rats did not help! And you had only walked a small distance, pausing with concern to look around yourself. That feeling of being watched was soaking your sanity, but the silence and pleasant atmosphere made you shrug and continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doc? Merry?" You called, finally making your way back to the small home. Peeking inside only to see it is empty, cold- no sign of life. "Where could they be?" you stood still, clenching your fists and pouting- willing tears not to fall. The worst that could have happened seemed inevitable, but you did not want to believe you had lost them. It seemed ridiculous! You went out to get water and wood for the fire, only to be practically kidnapped by a knight-

No, you stopped yourself. He saved you. If he was not there, you would have been practically devoured by those things.

But, did doc know about the bite? He was a simple doctor, yes, but with all he had learnt about his troubles in that realm and supposed abilities to cure people of plagues... surely doc could do something about this?

A small smile came to you as you thought: 'Yeah, maybe that is what happened. Florice/Doc hurried off to cure this plague, and his kind wife demanded she go with him. She was always following him around, making sure he had eaten and constantly trying to look after him. It made sense!' Your smiled dropped. What did not make sense was everything else. A disease with some kind of curse that had nothing to do with you, a knight hellbent on curing it, a fiancé from another realm trying to find you?

You plopped down on the bed, sighing loudly. Night would come soon, and so would the rats. You wondered why the knight had even let you stay, or at least not killed you after telling the secrets of Vitalis. Strange...

There was the peaceful notion, at least, that you could light a fire in the home and rest. The rats will not come near the flames. Things seemed to be looking up; you smiled. 'Maybe things will not be so bad-'

"Let my husband go!"

Fear struck your heart in one swift second; scrambling to your feet to peek out through a piece of rotting wood. There stood Dyo, holding a very tired and worn looking Doc. Merry had obviously followed the two, too afraid to act out but refusing to leave.

"Now," the stern voice of your ex-fiance called, "I have been patient with you both. Tell me where I can find Y/n, right now." "Why? Why do you need to know? Just move on, idiot." Doc winced a little after speaking. "Please, show us mercy!" Merry cried out. "I have shown you both mercy! More mercy then necessary... but I know she is here somewhere. I can sense you, darling."

You shuddered, quickly retracting from the view. Panting hard, you had felt this way before. Back in the village; people that hurt you , coming back favourably, only to be rejected by you and go on to hurt you again. A family that bestowed upon you slavery within marriage. The angry mobs dragging women from their homes, claiming they were witches. All things too difficult to cope with, and so you would turn a blind eye. Your companions would often get angry: "stop pretending not to see it, accept it." But looking away was so much easier, even if it made you weak. They were the ones truly afraid; trying to lessen your smile so they wouldn't have to focus on their own.

"Come out, my darling, or you leave me no choice but to kill this pathetic fool." No, no, no.... not them. They were genuine good people; with only good intent at heart, they did not deserve this. "Come out," the voice teased. "I will not ask again. I know you are in there, I can hear your fear." You stayed put, hoping his words were empty threats. "Fine, be it on your own head."

At the sound of movement, you cried out. "Wait!" You rushed out the door, revealing yourself to the chilly air. Dyo instantly dropped the doc, focusing on you entirely. "Well, well, well..." he just stared for a moment, "looks like I was right. You WERE in there." Your insides were twisting and turning, urging yourself not to throw up as he stepped closer; hand brushing through your hair.

"D-Dont play dumb with me. I know what you are! I heard all about it." You spat, trying to seem brave. "Ah, so you told her... hmm?" He sarcastically cooed to the doc. "Well, that certainly makes things easier, I suppose. At least I will not have to explain where I am taking you."

"No! I am not going with you! It has been m-months since we have seen one another. Cant you just... let go of me?" "Nonsense. I assure you that you will enjoy your new forever home." you tried to step back into the house, only to be yanked violently forth into the hard chest of your fiancé. "Please! I don't want to go with you!" "Your choice was never an option. What I want is for us to be as one, and what I want- I get."

You swallowed thickly, watching as you was dragged away from the home. "Stop looking back. You will never see either of them again, understand?" Your heart plummeted, tears threatening to spill. "B-But I-" "But nothing. Do not make me do something I will regret later. This is for your own good... it will hurt less if you just let them go now."

You could not understand it. Why was this person so cruel? What was the infatuation with you? Dyo stopped walking suddenly, causing you to walk right into him. Looking up with teary eyes as he held you in place, admiring your features. "You are mine now, and always have been. I do not wish to see these tears stain your lovely face." Either he said that to reinstate the fact you had no choice, or he really could read minds- as the doc had said.

His thumb gently wiping the tears away, as he spoke in a husky tone: "alright, my dear?" you just nodded, avoiding eye contact, until a harsh grip on your chin lifted your vision to his. "Is that alright, my dear?" He said again, venom in his tone. "Y-Yes..."

You two walked through the trees, the grip on your arm never leaving. Through silent intervals, you spoke. "I n-never told anyone about you... or w-what I learnt. I won't either!" "I am not letting you leave again." you looked down, willing yourself not to cry. "Hush, this is not about your pathetic families money, nor their promise to bind you to me. I decided long before I even knew their names that I would have you for myself." "But why... and why would you hurt the doc...?" He did not answer; simply walking ahead like nothing in the world mattered.

The feeling in your gut was sickening. Having no control, and yet being walked without any bindings or physical restraints. Your fear of this man was making you willing to comply, and that was such a disgusting feeling inside. Let alone the fact he knew you was afraid of him, and every time your fear seemed to settle, he would tighten the grip on your arm, or say some things about how much you would enjoy your new life with him- feeding off of your fear. 'Why is he doing this... why?' Something told you he would do much worse when you arrived at... wherever you were going.

~~~

Nicholas fought himself over and over, wondering why anything aside curing this plague was of importance to him. However, he was already trudging through the woods. This mystery female that had come and gone like a flash; he was seeking.

Suddenly seeing a woman tending to a man in thick black robes. His back arched, pain on his expression. "You there!" Nicholas called, sword pointed out towards them. Florice and his wife looked startled, instinctively pausing as this toughened knight began walking towards them with noisy confident strides. His armour clinking with every step he took, sword returning to his side.

"...A doctor..." Nicholas murmured loudly. "Tell me, and I ask only once, where has your companion gone?" "Who-" Nicholas raged quickly: "The girl! I know you were with her."

Merry spoke up sheepishly. "Y/n?? H/c hair, E/c eyes?" Nicholas eyed her for a while, before inching closer in a threatening manner. "Yes... her... tell me, where is she?" "We do not know. She disappeared nights ago, and has not been back."

Nicholas had the worst visions in his mind, but stared out at the forest. He began trudging away, before the woman called out to him. "Please... what do you want with Y/n?" Nicholas just stared, breathing a little too hard. "Please... don't hurt her! She means well. She can be a little stubborn at times, b-but... if she has done something, please I can pay you! Just don't harm her... she has enough people out to do that."

What? People wanted to harm that female who had treated him so gently? "Who wishes to harm her?" Merry recoiled a little, ignoring her husband shaking his head to tell her to stop. "Well... you see... she was... intended." Nicholas cocked his head. "Intended? To whom?" "Just... someone who... cannot provide her the life she needs." Nicholas silently urged her to continue, but Merry was looking in the other direction- refusing to speak more.

Nicholas needed no more talk. He was already rushing back to his horse, clambering on and riding off into the deeper part of the forest. Glancing up to see the sun already beginning to set.

~~~~

"We cannot go that way! You're -ouch- gonna get us killed!" You tried to talk or at least communicate with your husband-to-be, reminding him that the dark paths of this village you were walking through were not safe. But he seemed desperate to take you- wherever the hell you were going. You barely even knew at this point, since he kept avoiding the question. But, you would much rather go to wherever this place is, and be stuck there, then be eaten alive by rodents.

"Please, I am begging you! We have to stick to the light!" Tears flowing down your face as Dyo suddenly stopped, shoving you against the closest wall with his hands on your shoulders. "I know you are trying to stall me taking you, but no matter what ending you've devised in your sweet-little-mind, it ends my way, sweetheart."

"But I just-"

"But nothing. This is the fastest route."

He began dragging you harshly down the dark path. "I did not want to do anything to you, especially when you first arrive in my home.... our home... but, you've left me no choice. Oh, sweet little Y/n, could you not have just obeyed me?"

You sobbed, and one person came to mind. Not doc, not his kind wife... "Nicholas..."

Wrong move.

Whilst the broad and tough knight filled your mind, you were spun and faced with your extremely pissed fiancé just staring at you. "Wh-What is it?" You stutter, quickly thrown back against the wall again. "You spent the night with some common fucking knight?!"

"How do you..." your voice trailed when you recalled what Doc had said. How he could read minds. This made you panic, desperately trying to get away from him, but he had predicted your move and already caught you in his tough arms. "Let me go! Let me go!"

You urged your neck forth, screaming. "Help me! Somebody he-" but his hand covered your mouth just as quickly. "MPPPPHHH! HLllPPP-"

"That was it, little flower. You have really tried my patience now."

The sky dark, getting darker, you felt him lift your body into the air for a moment, before slinging you over his shoulder. "Please, I am sorry... let me walk! I won't struggle... I was just afraid!" Both of you pause when you hear commotion behind you both, coming from the village you had just left- making Dyo speed up.

"Are you even listening to me?" You cry out. No response. Let me go, you monster! You churlish cox-comb." Well, Dyo had never expected you to insult him. Thus, putting you down to punish or berate you- giving you a chance to run straight for the village.

The smell of smoke making you choke the closer you got, pausing to a halt when you notice almost all the buildings on fire. Panting, even Dyo stopped in shock beside you for a moment. Both hearing a gruff voice call out:

"WHERE. IS. SHE?"

You followed it to the big knight standing amongst the flames and rodents; even his sword was aflame. He paused when he spotted you, and you were so entranced by him- that you put up little fight when Dyo swung you back over his shoulder and rushed you away from the scene. Your final view being the big bad knight slicing someone in his way down, his gaze stuck on you as he began trudging in your direction.

'Was he looking for me? Why did he kill people? He must have set a whole village on fire- oh god... searching for me!'

"Hush now, little flower...~"

You groaned, unable to escape the strong grip on your body. You wanted to ask if Doc and Merry were okay, but knew you would not receive an answer anyway. Carried away into the night....

~~~~

"Disgusting vermin." Nicholas spat, guiding his steed slowly forth through the forest. The light from his torch protected both him and his horse, but the rodents still surrounded them both in an attempt to feast. It must have been hours since he had seen you, and miles he had travelled too... searching.

He couldn't explain it. Something inside of him was worried. Nervous even. Like he just knew his maiden was in trouble, but definitely still alive. Having made way back to the doctor and his wife sometime ago, he bribed them with coins and supplies into at least revealing it was a kidnapping he had to be worried about.

Well, the wife had been more talkative. The doctor seemed unpleasant, like he wanted to hide the truth, but his wife had told Nicholas almost everything he needed to hear. 'A kingdom difficult to find. An obsessive fiancé. How Y/n had initially ran away, disgusted by Dyos cruelties.' Nicholas could only imagine it were a madman that would wait so long to find his fiancé. Good and gentle women were not hard to find, and yet this fiancé he heard of had waited to find Y/n again. That was not normality, and Nicholas secretly feared for the tender females safety.

But... Where to begin? He pulled the reins a little, staring off into the forest. 'A kingdom difficult to find,' could mean anything. Thus, with the first sign of sunlight overhead, he stopped to rest against a tree. Clenching his fists, growling to himself as he wondered why this random, useless, female was so important to him.

She couldn't fight. She couldn't be brave. And yet, here... He found himself disgusted by the idea he was chasing her- just as her fiancé had! Brushing it off, he held his cross pendant tightly and asked God for forgiveness in his sin. In his sickening and growing desire to understand why he had to see this woman again, and why he wanted to hold her. And why he needed to... touch her. 

Agitated, he got back on his steed and began riding off into the night. Fuelled by desire, his cold breath rising in the air as his mind swam with thoughts. Those big eyes set on him... Oh those eyes. He tried shaking his head, but the more he rode on, the more her visage haunted him.

He continued on till the morning, coming across a bustling town. The bite not reaching here yet, but instead, people walking around happily in the marketplace. People colliding into one another, happily calling out their orders of food and resources they desired.

Nicholas got off his horse, setting foot in the marketplace where all eyes went to him. People backed up instinctively, frightened. "What are you all gawking at?!" He yelled, hand on his blade like always, making everyone resume their usual business.

He was looking for anything to help him, and he locked onto someone who might be able to help.

Dressed in strange garments; colours of red, gold, yellow on their attire. This person hid behind a silk hood, trying hard to conceal themselves as they went from stand to stand, looking at items to purchase. Nicholas went right for them, patiently looming a shadow over their smaller form as he waited for them to turn.

He just caught a glimpse of their features, but it seemed they were wearing a mask of some kind. "You there. These robes. What kingdom are you-"

But the person took off running, and fast too. Straight into the forest, Nicholas had to hurry back to his horse to chase them. Watching as this person was running full force to get away, fully prepared to knock them out if need be. But, like magic, the person seemed to pass a tree and vanish into thin air.

Nicholas circled the tree on his steed multiple times, looking around angrily. But they were gone. And something inside told him that person might have been key to finding Y/n. Looking down to see a small pendent that didn't belong; just a circular coin almost, with wicked otherworldly designs all over. He grasped it angrily, determined to find you.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes feeling a little sore, you blinked a few times to filter the blur from your unsteady vision.

You lay in a luxurious bed of beautiful silk and colour, quickly panicking when you remembered being taken to this place by your fiancé, feeling incredibly tired and well- now waking up here.

Rushing to flip the covers off, you hurried to the door. Rattling the handle, you grit your teeth and urged the door to open. "Come on! Come on!" But it merely rattled loudly, remaining locked.

Hurrying to the big window, you tried peering through, but the glass was stained and decorated. Difficult to see through, you began pounding on the window, too busy to notice the figure that had entered the room with you.

"Ah, you're awake." You turned quickly, breath caught in your throat. With the audible lock of the door, you watched your fiancé take slow but menacing steps towards you. So, naturally you grabbed the closest item and pointed it at him. A weak candle.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" "My, my, such a temper." He grabbed hold of your 'weapon,' breaking it instantly with a loud snap. You let out a small whimper as it fell to the floor, pressing yourself up against the window behind as he grabbed your chin.

'"please! Where am I?" "Poor little flower. Doesn't remember a thing, does she?" True, you didn't. But you didn't need to answer that.

"Where's the doc?! Where's his wife? Please!" Dyo released your chin, waltzing away to the corner where he had sat some kind of drink on a tray. "You can forget about them. You'll never see them again; I'm all you need now." "But I-"

Your heart was stammering as he shoved this silver goblet in your face. "Drink." "What is it?" You stuttered. "Fine," he sighed, "I won't offer again..."

You admitted you were a bit thirsty, and probably have not drunk anything in a while. But, he was trying to make you feel guilty for questioning what it was? That spelt danger, and yet if you did not accept the drink now- when is the next time you might be offered hydration? "Sorry. Please, let me drink it." Taking the cup, a sense of dread came over you as violet hues set on you indefinitely.

The water inside red, you asked aloud. "Is... This wine?" He simply chuckled, still not answering as you took careful sips. Placing the cup down, humming a little as you felt incredibly warm. 

Feeling lightheaded, you could hear yourself asking questions, but only an echoed laughter followed. Everything swirling as you hurried again to the window, panicking. "The sun... There's no sun..." Just a reddish golden sky staring back.

"You're feeling sick. Come, rest." Hands on your body, guiding you back to bed. "N-no... Please.... Wait..." But you blinked again to see yourself in the covers once more. Unable to move, frowning and twitching uncomfortably as your mind swirled. "What..." you breathed out, feeling your hair being stroked. "It was just something to calm your nerves, dear. You'll feel... Unwell... For a while. But, the effects after will guide you."

Dyo left the room silently, letting his fiancé writhe and ache in the large bed of his room. Frowning instantly when you was out of his sight and stomping down the large hall of the palace. "My Lord, did you give her the drink?" "Yes," Dyo snapped quickly at a lowly servant, "now, at least she shouldn't go mad being here. Makes it more fun, does it not? Breaking her."

~~~

You could feel your head pounding, holding the covers tightly as you tried to stop this migraine. But, it was like you could hear so many excited whispers calling your name. Asking questions, wanting to meet you. Whimpering at the sound, you tossed and turned, only returning to a deadpan expression when you heard the door unlocking.

Turning to face it, you watched your supposed fiancé walk inside with intent not to wake you. You propped yourself up slowly, groaning at the pain and shooting your kidnapper a sad expression. "Ah, you've awaken again... Did you rest well?" You looked down at your hands, ignoring the question.

"I do not like to be ignored, Y/n." "Did you drug me?" You asked suddenly, catching him off guard. "No. Not at all." Liar.

An awkward silence filled the room, and you looked down to avoid acknowledging the fact Dyo was staring straight at you. "I..." Your voice came out as a croaky call, which you cleared your throat and met his eyes with a submissive look. "I... Looked at the sky. There's... No sun... Or stars... Or moon?"

You was a bit shocked when he simply laughed at the question, looking down with an upset expression. "You don't have to worry about that anymore..." You frowned even more at that, speaking up shyly. "And... I felt like I could hear everyone around me. Or at least I could, a while ago."

"Good. So you're feeling better." "Well-" "Excellent. That was indeed the drink I'd given you," he paused, running his fingers up your shaking arm, taking a seat right beside you, "I just wanted your transition to your new life with me to be... As painless as possible."

You felt so uncomfortable, shaking and unable to do anything at all really as you was pushed back against the mattress, forced to stare up at your fiancé. "And, you know you're never getting away from me again, yes?" "B-but... Where is this? Where are we? I.. You haven't told me anything." "All in good time, my flower."

His laugh was sickening in your mind, turning your head desperately when he began caressing your features lovingly. You did not want to be touched, or even looked at- just wanting to vanish right now. The short blonde locks of your fiancé reminding you of that knight, making you panic even more. But the more you struggle, trying to turn your head fully away and shut your eyes tight, the more he laughed at you.

"Please!" You begged, letting tears fall now that you felt frightened. "Aww," he cooed, "Do not cry. I must leave for now, I have much to prepare for. And, the citizens are just... 'dying' to meet you." His wicked laughter became louder and louder, more sincere as he gently caressed one side of your face before getting up to leave. No questions answered; just the bolt of the door being locked from the outside.

You let out a small cry, hurrying to the door and calling for Dyo to come back. But he didn't, leaving you to hurry around the room in a manic search for escape. Only finding drawers full of gold and jewels, you tried to press your forehead against the window, squinting at the blurry vision of figures lining up to enter this place you found yourself in. Frightened of the unknown, you sat back down on the bed edge and sobbed openly.

~~~

Hours must have passed, with you just shaking endlessly and watching the door. But when it opened, and Dyo stormed in the room all giddy, you could only recoil into the sheets fearfully. "Ah, there is my darling Y/n." You let out a small noise of displeasure as he hurried to your side. 

He had changed his attire from the earthly one he wore on, well... Earth (?) and now wore this sort of... otherworldly diamond coated black shirt and pants, matching cloak too. He kinda smelt like liquor a bit too... and was acting a bit wobbly, like he had definitely been drinking.

"Are... you...-" You did not dare question it, biting your lip and avoiding eye contact, before he forcefully pinned both your hands either side of you. Now you did meet those violet hues, glaring in a futile attempt to seem strong as you tried and failed to push him away from you.

"Y/n," his hand released your left hand to stroke your hair again, "my sweet little Y/n... we were just... celebrating your arrival here. I thought I would let you rest... you are going to need it."

You did not like the underlying tone in his voice. "I... wanted to leave you be, to let you have time to 'think.'" The way he said that implied he thought 'having time to recover or think' was weak, and laughable. "And for you, anything... b-but I just simply cannot resist... I finally have you here, trapped." 

"Do-Don't do anything you will regret... please..." you begged lowly, hoping to appeal to his drunken visage. But he just laughed at you, rushing his hand down across your body- leaving you whimpering and quickly pushing his hand away. "I would not regret it..." he teased. 

But, when he heard you openly sobbing, he paused. Okay, yes, seeing his maiden so vulnerable and wounded excited him greatly, but he did in fact love you. He spent months tracking you down, moving from village to village and asking around. "Y/n..." 

You shakily met his gaze again, worried. "Hush... hush now... its alright..." he cooed, calming you surprisingly. He waited a few seconds for you to fall silent, before gently asking: "better?"

You nod shyly, sitting up against the headboard and toying your hands. "There... that's not so bad, is it?" You shook your head, agreeing but avoiding eye contact still. 

He has kidnapped you, drugged you and is now trying to comfort you- fat chance of that! You hid your clenched fists, refusing to buy his 'nice guy' act. "Would you like something to eat and drink? You must be hungry..."

"Y-yes... please... if its okay..." you felt ashamed even asking for food, despite your stomach rumbling loudly. He got up and left, giving you a moment to collect your thoughts. Thinking of things you could ask him now he seemed to be in a nice mood.

'Can I see Doc and Merry? Do I get to go outside? Where are we?' 

The door soon opened again, but you were a little shocked to see it was not Dyo. Breathing heavier as some random person in a similar mask walked into the room. Neither of you spoke, and you just stared awkwardly at this person.

Their behaviour was certainly odd. Then, they just stared at you... hands wringing together hungrily. When they got closer, silently reaching for your leg through the covers, you recoiled with a frightened whimper- watching them hold their index finger to porcelain lips... hushing you.

Just at that moment where this persons hand grasped your lower leg, Dyo waltzed back in the room. He looked just as surprised as you. But, when his violet hues set on the hand touching your leg, well-

You flinched for a second when there was a loud crash. Opening your eyes, and panicking when you see your supposed fiancé stomping his hard heavy boot into the chest of this random person who had invaded your privacy.

"Dyo!" You called, hurrying out of the sheets, silenced by his hand outstretching to tell you to stay still. "Oh, did you TRULY think I would let anyone, ANYONE, just waltz right into MY room and touch MY wife?" You toyed your fingers again, nervously watching the scene and feeling helpless. The random person looked your way, outstretching a hand as if to ask for your forgiveness or help.

"Dyo... they meant no harm... I think that you should-" his quick glare silenced you again. "You think I should what?! Let this wretched fool come in here and touch you?" He was raging now, and you were petrified. "If you wanted to be touched so badly, you merely had to ask... but..." he stomped his boot back on the person, "I will NEVER let you think that about anyone but me. Only my touch, my love, will satisfy you." 

Did he expect you to stay and watch as he was stomping hard on this person? You begged him to stop, but he continued, turning to you with a wicked smirk. "Yes, little flower, I do expect you to watch... watch and learn what will happen if you disobey me." It was only when you began frantically sobbing, hiccupping and trembling, that he picked the person up by their collar and threw them out of the room. Storming over to you enraged, he settled above you again- pinning you down with that glare of dissatisfaction.

"I was protecting you... and you thank me, by sparing their life?"

"I...I... I was just... afraid!"

You thought your quick thinking would work. Being afraid usually worked, right?

"Kiss me, and show me that you are not only sorry, but are also obedient to me."

Your eyes must have widened extremely. This was a day and age where such a thing was reserved for weddings. "I can't!" "You will!"

When he kept staring, becoming more satisfied the more you broke down, letting out husky purrs as you relented, you quickly pecked what you supposed could be his cheek. Deflating back with a red face, longing for this to be over. Thankfully he got up, mentioning he had business to take care of- you hoped it did not concern that citizen- and left you alone with your thoughts, letting out soft cries as you tried desperately to find a way out.

~~~~

The Alagaddan Citizen trembled a little, staring back at the black Lord- who was incredibly annoyed. Dyo sat in his usual seat, fingers tapping a rhythm against the desk before himself. "So..." He said in a happy tune. "Y-yes??" The Citizen asked eagerly. "Some knight is looking for her?" The Citizen didn't speak, awkwardly joining in the laughter as Dyo began laughing insanely.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" He screamed suddenly, sending all items on the desk before himself flying. Dyo stood swiftly, walking to the citizens and prodding them hard in the stomach. "You... You go back out there, and find out who this is."

"But... What about the coronation? I have my gifts for-" "send your gifts, but do not fail me. You know what happens if you do." The Citizen just stared; knowing he meant death. Even if the citizens were already dead, they could still experience death and be reborn- painfully. "Yes... My Lord."

"Oh, one more thing..."

The citizen peeked behind themselves, watching the Black lord grin sadistically. "That poor gentleman that paid a visit to my fiancé," he paused, grinning, "Make sure he is flogged in the town square and shunned." The citizen shut the door, hurrying away from the sound of the Black lords chronic laughter.

~~~

"Please wait! Where are we going?" You hurried after Dyo in this magnificent castle. But again he wouldn't answer.

You had been woken frightfully by some unknown maid, who had nearly cut off all circulation in this corset and dress she forced you into. Then, Dyo had stepped into the room, dressed up also. Golden silky puffy sleeves that accompanied his fluffy blonde locks, attire and cape black as always. Your dress almost matching. And the next thing you knew was you were being dragged through the halls with your fiancé holding your hand tight.

"These people... These masks... What is this place?" No answer. "Am I in trouble? Please tell me!" Dyo chuckled: "eager... Aren't we?" You just frowned at him. "No, you're not in trouble. You'll enjoy this, I assure you."

"How long have I been here?" Being kept constantly in that bedroom, never seeing a sun rise or fall, felt maddening. And nobody in this place seemed to sleep either! Music heard at all hours, Dyo apologising for being too busy to hold you in his arms... Not that you wanted that anyway.

"Ask anymore questions and you leave me no choice but to punish you." A small noise of terror and confusion at his words left your throat, and you clung tightly to your robes as he led you through a set of huge doors.

The sudden cheering and voices made you jump out of your skin, looking around in horror to see a sea of just masked people cheering. A string of uncertain noises left your mouth as you was frozen to the spot, taking in this view of a large palace throne room with big red hanging banners and walls of gold.

The deafening volume brought back that migraine, leaving you whimpering and crippled on the spot. You could hear Dyo speaking to you, guiding you to sit down on the throne that faced the masked crowd, but only when they stopped cheering at Dyos command did the ringing in your ears silence.

"Citizens of Alagadda! I present to you," Dyo shot a soft look at you, "your queen." "What??!" You spat, instantly reaching to cover your ears when the cheering began again. Who were these people, and why did their voices grate on your sanity so easily?

"It's alright, my flower. Just tell me if you need a break, and I will... Ease your pain." You followed the hand on your shoulder to Dyo, a bit frightened by his seductive tone and implied words. "Where-" you went to ask, but he cut you off.

"Citizens! You may now present your offerings to your new queen!"

You gripped the throne handles tight, shuddering as these people lined up before you. One by one, they offered you gifts. Dresses, jewels, beautiful things- but you only turned over your shoulder to grasp Dyos hand resting there.

"Please... I'm begging you, tell me what's going on!" "Hush." "Please." Tears broke out, and Dyo quickly rushed to conceal his crying fiancé from the crowd.

"You know what's going on. You know what this is." He warned. "Is this... This is... That place? The one Doc-" Dyo nodded slowly, justifying your fears. "Queen...? So you're... You're the...-" he just nodded again. "No....no... I don't want this." You never thought the man who basically brought your hand in marriage would be the king of some twisted land such as this.

You got up, the crowd gasping in horror as you rushed off. Dyo held his hand up, silencing them. "Let her go; she will not get far."

And he was right. Not even a half hour later, you had been obtained by guards. Kicking and screaming angrily as you were dragged back inside, looking at all the masked faces smiling at and admiring you, some even reaching out to touch you as you passed them. There was no way out. You searched high and low, only to end up forced back in this throne seat.

"You see?" Dyo cooed behind you. "I already told you. You will not be leaving me, ever." His hand danced beneath your chin, gently caressing your neck. "Now, I suggest you try to enjoy the rest of this ceremony. For tonight, I will have to put you in your place." You sobbed loudly: "why?" "For running, of course," he responded cheerfully, beckoning more citizens to come make their offerings.

The gifts kept piling up, leaving you nervously concealing your tears as your fiancé floated confidently around you. His words almost as fake as yours as he thanked each and every citizen, complimenting their gift of choice. You kept analysing each gift: weird treats and funky looking drinks, nothing you would touch. 

"At least try to smile...." Your fiancé warned in your right ear. So you did, forcing a small grin on your lips and thanking the next thousand people who lined up to gift you things. It was only when one citizen stepped forth in beautiful colours of reds, golds and yellow, did you let the tears flow.

Dyo seemed to nod to this one in particular, as if the two had some kind of understanding. "For you, my Queen..." the citizen spoke, offering you human chocolate. 

Well, you never thought you would break down crying over such a thing- but you did. The citizens all cooing and offering words of comfort, whilst Dyo and this one colourful person stepped aside. You could just hear their conversation slightly through the crowd calling for you to smile.

"His name is Nicholas... he is trying to find a way here. He knows, My Gracious king..."

Your eyes widened, but you pretended not to hear. But, when Dyo turned to you chuckling- you knew he must know... he knows that you heard what was said. Jumping out of your skin when his hands settle on your shoulders and he teasingly whispered down your neck.

"Don't worry... you wont be leaving here anytime soon... And, I do so hope you look forward to tonight with me~"


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting alone, you were stuck- locked inside the bedroom again. When that awful coronation had ended, you were left alone with your thoughts, and the many gifts surrounding you. Just staring at the door, thinking.

'What just happened? Am I really married to a king? What even is this place? Those people...' You grimaced, reminding yourself how they kept trying to grab and hold you. One even succeeded in fully hugging you, their frame swamping yours entirely, before a guard pushed them off of you roughly. You had watched them fall, a flourish of silk and petticoats falling around them too. You felt bad, offering your hand, only to be yanked away by Dyo- who threw you in his room and locked the door behind you. 

You stared at the sky through the window, longingly thinking about Doc and Merry. You were not the easiest person to deal with, by far. By they gave you a chance. They tried to help, and now... well.

Dyo was busy downstairs of the grand castle, barking orders to his henchmen who listened intently. It was obvious their king was worried. This knight... this stranger, had a token that could get him into Alagadda. By usual standards, only the four Lords could allow people in and out of the mysterious city, but... this knight could get in at any moment.

Dyo could be feasting on your body, listening to you moan sweetly, or beg him to stop, and that knight could be downstairs raiding his castle- and Dyo would not even know. But, he was a king... and this knight was a leader of an army... the thought made Dyo grin a bit. He was not one to deny a game, but two powerful men fighting one another for you? Well, what a tease his little wife must be.

Alas, no man would desire a woman who had already been married- surely? 

Pointing to his many slaves, Dyo had a aura of determination as he stared outside the large window pane, sighing as his lackies were ordered to conduct your wedding. Relaxing back in his throne chair, lazily swiping his hand at any wedding dress offered that did not suit, pausing and nodding with a grin to a big poofy dress of your favourite colour. Walking around the large hall as the slaves got to work decorating almost every crevice of the dark realm with your favourite flowers, wanting every detail to be perfect for you. Even if he stared into the distance with a knowing look; knowing someone was coming, and knowing there would be a fight. 

He had to protect his status. He would not kneel to some knight in front of his people. He would not let anything stop this ceremony he had been dreaming about since he first lost you in the human realm. He would never let anything harm you, that was his upmost priority.

You heard the door open, blinking the tears away as Dyo stepped inside calmly. He let out a series of tutting noises, making your heart beat quickly in fear. "Such... a naughty little flower." His words were drawn out and prolonged, making you breathe harder as he locked the door. "You made friends with the doc so easily... his wife too. The citizens love you. You've charmed even my own guards." You backed up instinctively. "Now tell me," he stared right at you, "how does such a lovely flower keep attracting so much attention, hmm?"

"I... I am sorry. I didn't mean to do anything! I didn't even know they liked me... I thought they hated me." He laughed, positioning himself back hovering over you. You let out a small whimper, smouldered by his violet hues. "These people... they love you as their Queen... but I..." his hand danced through your hair again, making you wince, "I love you just the way you are."

"H-Huh?!"

You could only widen your eyes as he took your hand from your side, placing it on his shoulder. "You won't ever have to flaunt for me..." you felt so uncomfortable, "my love is solely for you. This should be clear by now. I, a king, waited to find you... my maiden. But, I have nothing earthly to give you. I have no way to take you around your earthly world. But, I am the one that loves you best. You and I, without the perks, we make the perfect soulmates." 

You felt your face heating up. Did this psychopath truly love you?! You whimper when you felt his hand slowly sliding up your lower leg, finding its way beneath your dress. "Hush, hush now... do not panic..." you tried to steady your breathing. He was attempting to pull your panties down, keeping his gaze solely on your face, watching you bite your lip in fear and turn beet red.

-Before an urgent bang on the door interrupted him-

With a sigh, he hurried to the door. "What?" He spat, opening it just a crack. "Sire... its him... the knight... he found his way." 

You sat up, watching Dyo peek at you before shutting the door with an angry sigh. He seemed a little flustered, pulling you to your feet almost painfully. "Well, my dear, it seems my plans for the night have changed rather rapidly... I need you to do as I say without question, yes?"

"But...-" he shot you a glare, opening the door and snatching this garment in your favourite colour from someone outside. He threw it at you, not caring as the garment drowned you. "Put that on."

"But... what is this?" He did not answer, nearly pulling the door off the hinges as he left, locking you inside again. Given a moment to analyse the dress, it was evidently a wedding garment. But, this was an odd place, so you just hoped as you put it on that it was a simple evening dress. Hurrying to the mirror, you brushed down the poofy front full of bows and thrills, sighing loudly as you hurried to the door.

Knocking a few times, you were shocked to see someone actually respond by opening it. Just another masked guard, spear in hand, eyeing you curiously. "I... I put this on, like I was told to?" He did not respond. "I... what do I do now?" He just motioned you to follow, which you did; holding up your big dress, and admiring the roses and tulips strung overhead.

The kingdom seemed quieter then usual, and you struggled to keep up with this guard you were forced to follow. Finally setting foot outside into the palace grounds for once in... well, forever, you let your lips part in wonder as you took in the sight of the giant tower you were constantly kept in. It overlooked the courtyard and majority of the land, the golden lights shining from every window. 

Led round a corner, into the courtyard itself- where your arrival sparked many claps and cheers. You were faced with beautiful lights over the canal, many masked people excited to see you, and this flower decorated trellis. Beneath it, your kidnapper- no, Fiancé. So, that's what this was...

It was not like you had much of a choice, gulping loudly as you lifted your dress and took your place beside him. 

"Sire..." a voice whispered from the side-lines, ignored by Dyo initially. "Your majesty!" Dyo turned angrily to the guard trying to get his attention. "The knight has made way into the first barricade."

Dyo scowled. "Impossible! I set my best men there..." Dyo looked at you, sighing. No, nothing would ruin this moment. Taking your hands in his, ignoring how confused you looked, and turning to the people of his city.

"Citizens of Alagadda... you are here to witness this historical-" The priest stopped mid sentence. 

You could only breathe heavy when a loud sound echoed in the far distance. It sounded like a horse whining? But you were unsure. 

Either way, Dyo cleared his throat impatiently... motioning for the priest to continue as he grabbed your waist roughly; forcing your gaze back on his. The priests voice drowned out as you tried to listen for more noises. It almost seemed like nobody was listening at this point; everyone awkwardly taking peeks at the noises in the distance, trying to not upset Dyo anymore then he already was.

"Can you speed it up?" Dyo asked the priest in an extremely threatening tone, eyes shining brighter then usual. "What... is happening?" You asked cautiously, looking around to see the citizens just as confused as you. 

"Sire... I really think you should put her majesty, the Queen, back in your private chamber... it is not safe here..." the same guard prompted, quickly shut down by the king.

"No! Silence! CONTINUE THIS CEREMONY, this instant..."

The priest cleared his throat, just about to speak when one hell of a gruff voice screamed your name in the distance.

That voice... "Nicholas?"

"Sire... Sire please... take her majesty to her room!"

"No, I am marrying my wife tonight!"

"On with the ceremony... tonight we join these two-"

So many voices were speaking at once, all as confused as the other. You decided to fall silent, letting fate take its course. 

"Y/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh jesus... that truly was Nicholas, wasn't it? What if he had Florice with him? A bright smile met your lips as you picked up your dress, taking a few steps away from Dyo to try to see where the knight might be. Only to be grabbed backwards, tucked against Dyo's chest, who stared at you with a hurt and angry look, petting your hair for a moment before throwing you to a guard.

"Take her to my room. Chain her there, by the window, and lock the door. Station all the men you can find outside the door. She does not leave this place." Dyo spat, very frustrated. 

You tried to resist, but this guard pulling you was ten times your strength. Only manging to stall for one moment as you held onto the doorframe of your room, before you were thrown inside; landing on your knees, and being quickly scooped up. Chains hooking your arms above your head, keeping you vulnerable and stationed right at the window, where you gasped.

Very clearly, you could see that familiar knight riding his steed through the streets of masked masses. Cutting innocent people down by the dozen.

You writhed against your bindings, unsure whose side you were even on, but not wishing these innocent civilians to die at least. You were struggling so much that you failed to hear the door open and close behind you, moaning loudly as the chains grinded against your flesh. 

"Well, well, well," you jump, trying and failing to look behind you, "looks like our matrimony will have to wait after all." 

You let out a yelp when hands danced up your sides, one tucking itself around your front; pressing your body against Dyo's back, whilst the other cupped your chin from behind. "I would not worry too much..."

"But... he is killing people! What does he want? How did he get here? Is there a way out of here?!"

"Tut, tut, naughty little flower... you need to calm yourself." You tremble as his hands dance along your front. "He will not get you out of here, so get that pathetic little thought out of your mind this instant. Nobody will ever get you out of here..."

You turned your head in fear when you notice Nicholas directly below the tower, slicing his sword straight through innocent people. "Aww, does he frighten you, my little caged rose?" You shook your head, trembling, but not wishing to respond vocally. 

"Y/n!" You opened your eyes, looking down at Nicholas staring up at you. Coated in blood, he had killed so many, and taken a heavy beating from the castle guards too. 

"He is weakened," Dyo purred in your ear, "he will never make it to us here... and even if he did..." the cruel laugh in your ear made you shut your eyes tight again. "I am not letting you go, Y/n..."

One for games, Dyo trailed his hand straight into your pants. You cried out loudly, moaning for Nicholas to hear. "You hear that, knight?" Dyo spat. Nicholas looked up, gripping his sword tight as he watched his chained maiden moan and writhe in her bondage. "I'll make a deal with you, lowly knight... if you manage to make it through my warriors... my guards... we will talk, peacefully, about who gets to keep this little... flower. But for now!" He called, making sure Nicholas heard, plunging his fingers deeper into your womanhood so you screamed out his name- making Nicholas go into rage as he stormed the castle.

You were just wiggling, pleading, trying to escape the fingers violating you and that laugh down your neck... before the door smashed open. Dyo turned quickly, releasing you. "well, well, well... bravo! You made it here..."

"LET. HER. GO."

"Touchy touchy... we made a deal... I said we would talk." 

When Dyo wanted to 'talk,' it never ended well. Trickery, that was all there was to it.

The two vanished, leaving you chained and sobbing over the sight of the bloodied city. Only to return with a... rather interesting conversation.

"I am a king. I rule this land. I can provide for her, I can give her things you could only dream of- lowly knight."

"I rescued her from being eaten alive. If it were not for me, she would not even be here right now!"

Both fell silent when they heard you sobbing, staring hopelessly out the window, chained and unable to face them. 

"My little flower..." Dyo cooed, "who do you think loves you more? Who should be with you? Who needs you?" He got closer with every question, caressing your hair like you were a chained animal.

"NEITHER! I WANNA GO HOME!" You broke down, sobbing.

"I ventured here against my orders, I slaughtered a city, for you." Nicholas raged, coming closer and tugging your bindings, shaking you like a ragdoll. "You belong with me!"

"You better make up your mind soon, little flower~" Dyo teased, both men sandwiching you. 

"You know..." Dyo started slowly, "I might have... a way to solve this..."

Nicholas did not speak, already trying to release you from your bindings to kidnap you. But what Dyo said next caught his interest.

"I still have to punish my little flower... and clearly this is a case of 'the best man winning...' so... what if we make this a competition... let the little flower choose who pleases her better..."

Nicholas paused for the longest time, just staring blankly ahead. "You..... mean..." the knights voice trailed, watching the cocky masked male nod with a grin.

You had no idea what was happening, slipping into unconsciousness as you felt your body lifted from the bindings, carried away in the silence.

"May the best man win..." Dyo teased, the last thing you heard before blackness devoured your vision.


	5. Chapter 5

You felt a sharp cough erupt from your throat, waking you from your hazy dream. Expecting to wake in the familiar silky sheets, you let out a painful yelp when your ankle scraped against cold hard brick flooring. Dozily trying to stand, but quickly realising your arms are shackled to the wall behind you. Panicking as you struggle to move your upper body. You were basically sat on the floor, resting against the wall, with your wrists cuffed by a small chain to the wall behind.

"You're awake..."

You felt like your entire soul just left your body, hearing that deep gruff voice call coldly to you. A moments silence as a cold wind battered the walls around yourself, nothing but the sound of a storm developed within the silence. Wincing when you then heard the sound of heavy boots making their way to you, scrunching your face up when an oil lamp was held against you- blinding you whilst your eyes adjusted to the light. The sound of fire from hanging torches blowing also in the wind.

"Nicholas...?" You coughed a few times, trying to sit up and failing to do so. Your throat hurt badly, and you felt parched. "Where am I?" 

"Hello, little flower." You looked up, watching your supposed fiancé confidently walk into the scene; Nicholas seemingly appearing out of the darkness to stand beside him- both staring down at you. 

"My wrists... I cannot move-"

"Oh, you won't move. Not yet, anyway." You could feel panic rising in your gut, the need to throw up rising too. 

"The fight? Did I do something wrong-"

"Hush, shhhh.... shhh my little Queen..."

"Remember, she is not your Queen if she picks me."

"That will not be happening..."

You blinked a few times, trying to understand what was happening. "Can you please untie me? This hurts me-"

You yelp when Nicholas suddenly bent down on one knee before you, his frame blocking all light from reaching you. You could feel the steel of his leg armour against your bare legs, noticing you still wore the damned wedding dress... which had been ruined by the mouldy damp bricks you sat upon.

"Nicholas..." your voice trailed, watching him take off his helmet hastily; cold eyes locking onto you, sighing through his nose as he shook his blonde locks out from his eyes, before diving in for your lips.

You only managed to let out a small noise of shock, his hand firmly behind your head, locking you in place. Just moving an inch made your neck feel like it could break. Trying to struggle against your bindings as he kissed you long and hard, gasping for air once he finished. Peeking at the knight to see him lick his lips, no emotion on his face as he savoured your taste.

And Dyo did not speak either, doing exactly the same. Diving in for a kiss- but you managed to be more prepared for this one, rolling onto your back. Though, inevitably, this ended up worse for you, as he simple crawled above you... legs tangled with yours, left hand wrapped gently around your throat, right hand dancing through your locks. 

He released you, but you remained lying on the ground, trying to figure out if that really just happened.

"See, she prefers my kiss already." Dyo teased. 

"H-How dare you! How dare you both do this to me!" You groan, sitting up with some struggle, only to see them both stare before laughing at you. "A brave little mare... I must train you," the knight murmured, his cold voice failing at seduction, grabbing you by your hair and forcing you to your knees, not caring as you whimper and splutter out noises- tears in your eyes.

"Please- ah- stop!" He scooted closer, forcing you to basically kneel on or between his legs, one hand keeping a hold of your hair painfully, whilst the other massaged your breasts through your wedding dress. "You s-saved me... why are you betraying me like this?" He hummed in satisfaction, breathing hard against your skin as he placed his features in the crook of your neck, placing a single kiss down your earlobe that made you tingle.

Screaming out in pure pain, you could not help but let the tears flow, feeling his teeth sink into your neck. Pretty sure blood is flowing down your shoulder too, you feel weak from trauma and disgust, letting out a few noises that suggested you felt on the verge of collapse already. His hand roughly pulling your head further to the side, sucking and kissing your wound that had tears forming in your eyes.

Still letting out those painful whimpering noises, you felt your body tugged away from the knight, vision strained and blurry as you felt familiar cold lips eagerly devour yours again. Dyo holding you gently, but his free hand tugging your wedding dress; hungrily eating your yelps and whines as the fabric was torn away from your chest- revealing your breasts for both men to see. 

You tried struggling, only to have Dyo's rough hand grasp your breast tight. Your moan once again devoured by his kiss. Feeling Nicholas remove his glove and glide his rough hand along your smooth delicate leg, hand grasping your panties and ripping them clean off; leaving a bit of a sting against your inner thigh from the force.

Trying with all your might to pull your hands free from the chains binding you, feeling Nicholas glide his finger straight to your clit. Shutting your eyes tight and desperately squirming as your mouth is kissed forcefully, your neck is pulsing and pained, your breast is being played with roughly and there is someone's finger teasing circles on your numbing womanhood.

Released from the kiss, you gasp for air and shoot your ex-fiance a pleading look for help. But he merely travels his hand from your breast to your womanhood. "My, what a cute little pussy we have here..." 

"Hnn-AGHHHH!" 

All three of Dyo's digits entering you at once, rough and quick. Nicholas continuing to toy your clit, attempting to push Dyo's hand away and only achieving in helping Dyo find your g-spot in the motion. 

Crying openly, neither seemed to listen as you reached an orgasm, legs twitching and eyes streaming with salty tears. Both retreating their hands, waiting for a response from the crying bound maiden. "Well?" Dyo asked. "W-well what?" You stuttered, broken and exhausted. Body filthy already.

"Who pleased you better, darling?"

"N-Neither of yo-you... just let m-me go before this g-gets out of hand..."

"She can barely speak..." Nicholas said, aloof. 

You trembled violently, feeling the smaller of the two- that being Dyo- crawl behind you, forcing you to sit between his legs as both hands grasped your breast, kneading and gliding his fingers along each nipple teasingly, making your body twitch and jolt every time a wave of pleasure unexpectedly hit you. And, h kept his mouth right behind your ear, whispering dirty things that had you crying harder: 'Come sit on my lap, love,' or 'Mmm… do you like that?' All the while the big tough knight had grasped your hips, forcing you to basically sink against Dyo's chest, slurping away at your clit, driving your crazy. Being spoken dirty to, your nipples tortured, whist this knight swirled his tongue in wet circles around your pussy, leaving you moaning and spluttering out nonsense that made both men smirk at your vulnerable delirious state. 

When your body began twitching, and you tried to fight and worm your way out of their grip, the knight merely pinned you down, pressing his tongue deep past your lips. The feeling of his tongue on your walls made you squirm, but Dyo was already pinching and playing with your hardening buds, leaving all sanity left inside of you vanishing quickly. And when you came, they both retreated for just a moment.

Dyo said nothing, grinning widely as he unhooked your bindings, picking your limp body up and practically throwing you down against a nearby table surface. You put up barely a fight, being too drowsy to fight as he fastened your wrists against each table leg, keeping you bent over the table itself. 

You felt your adrenaline coming back quickly as he began lifting up your wedding dress, clearly getting a kick out of you wearing it in front of Nicholas, before his hands went to your hips, smoothing your backside for a good while as you struggled to pull yourself free. Panting hard when everything fell silent, just trembling as the sensation of the kings cold fingers smoothing your buttocks, before you felt such a force plough into you from behind. Your neck scraping along the table, hurting as you screamed out in pain. 

"Oh? You like this, don't you?"

No response from you, and he wasted no time letting you adjust to his size before fucking you senseless. At times grabbing your hair in his fist, forcing you to stare at Nicholas as you yelped and moaned. You knew what he was doing; Dyo just wanted to make Nicholas jealous- well, the sad reality was that Dyo was pathetically obsessive and jealous. He just wants people to see what he has, and they do not. So, you let out a whining noise when you came over and over, but he did not find his own release. Flipping you so painfully so that your arms were now in an 'X' shape, every muscle burning from the awkward position, just so he could fuck you whilst watching your face.

"Is this better, little Queen?" Dyo panted. "Being able to see your husband fucking you, huh?" He chuckled breathlessly, "I can see you are enjoying this. Stop resisting me..." A tear rolling down your cheek. "Aww, but you look so cute when you're upset..."

Groaning, he buckled over you and finally found release. You eyes rolling to the back of your head. Panting as you lay there, almost unconscious. Both men just leaving the room for five minutes, before only Nicholas returned. 

You kept blinking the tears away, in and out of a hazy state, before you felt something touching you down below again. Letting out small noises as you urged your neck forth to see Nicholas pressing the hilt of his sword against you...

Letting out a shrill scream, you were silenced when he leant forth over your bound body, hand wrapped tightly around your throat and hilt entering you deeper. You were terrified, but had no idea if you could even speak... let alone breathe right now. 

He let you go quickly, watching you regain your breath as he untied you, dragging your limp worn body against the wall. "This... place..." you wheezed. "My dungeon, deep in the castle of Vitalis." You were too weak to fight or ask anymore questions, thrown hastily against the wall, nearly knocking yourself out, as Nicholas chained your bruised purple wrists against the stone wall. Legs spread apart by his knees, forehead pressed against the damp cold surface. You let out as squeak when he ripped the remains of your dress clean off of you, taking a moment to throw the dress away and admire his naked maiden.

You tried to shut your legs, but he bellowed; "Legs apart!" Making you cry out and stand with your feet apart again. 

"Now... are you going to submit to me, and admit you will be mine- only." You shook your head, crying as you spoke. "No... I... what you've done to me! I will be defiant until the end." You manage to just peek at him over your shoulder. "You are going to have to kill me..."

"I will not kill you..." he got closer, placing his finger at your entrance, "but... I am going to make you wish you were dead."

You winced a little, feeling more defiant over Nicholas then Dyo, refusing to let out a sound as he fingered you. But it got harder and harder, and you were sure you had orgasmed loudly at least three times now from his fingers alone.

Soon, you were a writhing mess. "I fight and pay a ransom for you, and I still have to capture you myself." Nicholas spat, and your eyes widened when you felt him shuffle out of his armour- which clattered to the floor noisily- lining himself up behind you. He was going to make you regret not submitting to him in the first place.

'Just let it be over... just get it over with... I won't break-'

You let out such a noise of pain. He was far bigger then Dyo, or maybe it was his height advantage? His hand wrapping around your throat as you were fucked mercilessly against the wall. 

Chains keeping your wrists above you, chin touching the wall, head tilted back, you had initially whimpered when his heavy footsteps approached, but his big hands on your hips.... "I would have gone easy on you... But you did not obey me..."

You tried to plead, but you can only sob loudly, his hand over your mouth at times, his hand releasing your neck and moving between your legs. "What is the matter, cannot take this?" Being fingered whilst still thrusting into you, taking his hand off of your mouth as you plead. But his hand returned to your throat just as fast; warning you silently to not even think about speaking. Whispering in your ear: "I will hear you say nothing but my name. You better begin screaming it, or else."

Calling his name desperately, unable to from his hold on your neck, he started fucking you faster and harder, finally releasing where your chains do not let you collapse. 

Two sets of footsteps coming to admire your broken form.

"Well? Have you decided who you wish to stay with now?"

~~~

"Ah!"

Merry shot awake, woken by her husband beside her.

"Florice, what is it?!" She asked, full of concern...

"Nothing... I... had a nightmare..."

"You, a nightmare?!" Well, there's a first... care to tell?" But the doc fell silent. "Florice...-"

"It was about Y/n."

Merry fell silent... choosing her next words carefully.

"Florice, my love, you know she is gone... there is no way she survived the bite. Or... you know... 'him.' We just have to... hope she is okay and forget about her."

"Yes, you are quite right... but this dream..." he seemed troubled.

"I dreamt that Y/n was still amongst the living, being held a prisoner in some dark damp place. Some kind of question directed at her, a choice she has to make between two people... but it became nothing but a game. She cannot choose either; in fear of being killed by the latter, and yet... every day she is being..." he swallowed, remembering the image from his dream well, "tortured."

Merry hugged him sweetly. "No, Florice... silly.... it has been over a year. Nobody gets tortured for that long, besides... Y/n was a strong girl. Lord knows she gave me grief, right? She could kick anyone's ass."

Florice smiled, settling back in bed with his wife.

Both completely unaware that Florice's nightmare was in fact reality. Y/n was still alive. Y/n was yet to make her choice, and yet it seemed not even about that anymore. Just a plaything for two obsessive men, cruelly torturing her for fun. Escape? She was not counting on it...


End file.
